Deseo de cosas (im)posibles
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: A Gray sencillamente le gustaba verla sonreír. Le alegraba el día y la vida, y luego deseaba poder besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Quería escribir algo lindo pero... Joer. No puede ser que cuando tengo ideas bien romanticonas las termino transformando de alguna manera hasta que queda una rara cosa re dramática. Y nadie quiere más dramas en sus vidas y yo haciéndolos leer esto. Pues lel. Por suerte podría considerarse de final feliz. — Prosigo las advertencias diciendo que tiene leve Grali. Pero bastante leve así que no entren en pánico (?).

* * *

Deseo de cosas (im)posibles

* * *

[...]

Gray no era masoquista.

Sólo se moría por acercarse a ella como algo más y seguía ahí, mirándola, después de todo.

Tampoco era un mártir.

Pero es que Natsu era su amigo y Gray no tenía nada claro. Sin embargo eso se le hacía bastante familiar, le terminaba recordando a ese tiempo en el que eran Natsu, Lisanna y él.

En donde ella era la que sonreía y era ella la que le deslumbraba.

Y en donde también era Natsu el mayor _pero_.

Aún así Natsu no era un chico que se preocupara por esas cosas, como el amor, él sólo quería comer y tener a sus amigos cerca. Para Gray tampoco eran cosas muy importantes, solía preocuparse sólo por golpear a su mejor amigo.

Siempre había sido así.

Natsu estaba con Lisanna. Y cuando estaban en el gremio, ellos comenzaban sus jugarretas.

Lo que para Gray estaba bien, así como se encontraba.

Pero él no era ningún desconsiderado, y escuchar tantas veces de Mirajane que Natsu y Lucy harían bonita pareja le tenía la cabeza revuelta, y la confianza y razón por los suelos.

Porque ahora era igual que antes.

Natsu estaba con Lucy. Y cuando estaban en el gremio, ellos comenzaban sus peleas.

Entonces Lisanna quedaba un poco más de lado en ese plano y Gray se daba cuenta, y se preguntaba por qué ya no era ella quién le gustaba sino que Lucy. Porque eso le tenía muy confundido y tan descolocado, que llegaba a preguntarse estúpidamente y un poco desesperado también, que si llegara a ser Wendy la más cercana a Natsu, ¿sería acaso ella quién le gustara?

Gray estaba tan perdido que sólo sabía que no quería moverse de su lugar en la barra, y seguir viendo a Lucy sonreír de esa manera que sólo ella era capaz. Que a él sencillamente le gustaba verla hacerlo, porque le alegraba el día y la vida, pero entonces deseaba cosas que creía nunca serían posibles.

Y es que así, tal como se encontraba, Gray era un desconfiado total.

La única confianza que tenía existía mayormente en las batallas, cuando sabía que era capaz de ser victorioso, con la fuerza enseñada por su maestra y la resistencia del hielo de su padre.

Gray era bastante diferente en el campo de batalla a comparación del día a día.

Cuando se trataba de eso mostraba sus dientes y era capaz de destrozar a alguien si así lo quería. Cuando le hacían daño a sus compañeros, o cuando hablaban mal de ellos.

Pero entonces cuando se trataba de ser un chico normal, o tenía que tomar alguna decisión que le complicara, Gray daba vueltas y vueltas, y luego más vueltas.

Y entonces podía hasta perder la oportunidad por seguir dando las vueltas.

Justamente eso era lo que pasaba en ese momento. Entre vuelta y vuelta, Gray ya no sabía si sería una buena idea o no decirle todo a Lucy. Eso de que su sonrisa era como la luz que le alumbraba y que cuando lo hacía se moría por besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Que si Natsu no era un interesado en esas cosas del amor, Gray podía serlo, pero era francamente un completo inútil.

Al menos eso pensaba.

Porque Gray solía quedarse en blanco con cosas como esas.

Y porque sabía que tenía más probabilidades de perder era que no tenía esa confianza que llevaba en los puños.

Gray no era idiota.

Podía ser un inexperto, pero sabía de sobra que de todo salir mal era él nada más quién terminaría sentado en el suelo de la calle, preguntándose cómo había sido tan idiota, y qué le había hecho pensar que a ella le pasara algo similar o de ese estilo.

Por eso mismo, cuando Lucy notó que la miraba y desvió un poco la mirada con las mejillas algo rojas, Gray no supo del todo qué debía hacer luego de eso.

Nunca había llegado tan lejos, sinceramente.


End file.
